1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light diffuser having light transmission properties, light diffusion properties, and thermal endurance. Moreover, the present disclosure relates to a luminaire including the light diffuser having the light transmission properties, the light diffusion properties, and the thermal endurance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting diode (LED) luminaires including an LED as a light source have become popular. The LED light source is a point light source and has high directivity. Consequently, a light diffuser used as the lighting cover of an LED luminaire is required to have concealing characteristics for a light source image which avoid recognition as the point light source, in addition to the light transmission properties which conventional luminaries are required to have, in other words, as compared to luminaires including a conventional fluorescent lamp as a light source, the light diffuser used for the LED luminaire including the LED as the light source is required to have greater light diffusion properties.
Conventionally known is a light diffusion film which includes particles and binders on a surface of base and in which an internal diffusion layer and a surface shape layer are disposed with an aim to achieve both light transmission properties and light diffusion properties. (See Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209658), for example.)